The present invention relates to a mechanism for mounting a free arm sewing machine in a cabinet such that the machine is movable to an upper use position, a lower use position and a storage position.
Many sewing machines presently on the market are of the free arm type which include a relatively narrow arm positioned above the bed or base of the machine and adapted to receive tubular portions of garments, such as sleeves and trouser legs. When the machine is to be utilized as a conventional flat bed machine, it is desirable for the upper surface of the free arm to be disposed at a level flush with the working surface of the cabinet top. In order for the machine to assume this position, many prior art machines provide a mechanism whereby the machine can be lowered into the cabinet and locked in place. Since the free arm is often narrower than the opening in the cabinet top, removable or drop-away inserts are customarily positioned between it and the sides of the cabinet opening. This provides a continuous work surface flush with the needle plate and the machine may then be operated as a conventional flat bed machine.
When the machine is not in use, most prior art mounting mechanisms are designed such that the machine can be dropped away completely below the working surface of the cabinet, and the hinged cover is then folded over the opening in the cabinet top. Although most prior art machines are horizontal when they are moved to their storage positions, this often makes it difficult to pull them upwardly to the lower use position. This is particularly true in the case of prior art mechanisms where no mechanical lifting assist is provided.
Perhaps the greatest problem with prior art free arm mounting mechanisms is their complexity. This arises from the nature of the mechanism itself which must be capable of supporting and locking the machine in three distinct positions, with one of the positions being a storage position wherein economy of space is an important factor. One such prior art mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,918 and comprises a first panel pivotally connected to the cabinet for rotating the machine from the storage position to the lower use position. The machine support platform is pivotally connected to the first panel and is supported on the first panel in the upper use position by a relatively complex rod arrangement. In the storage position, the machine is disposed horizontally and no mechanical assist, such as a spring assist, is provided to support its weight during movement between the various positions.